Forcing Shadows
by FrozenMind
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Ezra turned evil? Well this story will answer all your questions! Ezra has been taken by the Empire, Ezra thinks he'll never break. But the Empire has some tricks up their sleeves. Read to find out more!
1. The Capture

Hello, I'm DarthEzra! I'm new to this whole 'FanFiction' thing, but I've written stories like this before so I'd say I'm good enough. Please enjoy this story I've been working on for a while now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels, If I did Ezra would probably be a Sith! XD

Enjoy!

"Be ready to jump guys!" Hera yelled, steering the phantom around what seemed like millions of Tie fighters blasting green lasers at us. "Yeah, yeah Hera. We know." Zeb rolled his eyes and grabbed a handle on the wall with his rather large hands. "Do you want to take over?! I'd really want to just be stealing crates right now!" Hera growled at the Lasat, still blasting the Ties. Zeb didn't answer, for he was preparing to jump on a lower hanger. "Remember the plan?" Kanan questioned. Everyone nodded, but a young teen rolled his eyes and laughed. "We've done this a million times it feels like. This'll be a piece of cake." Ezra was his name. "Don't get your hopes up." Kanan said under his breath. Ezra didn't response to Kanan, but he did tense. Kanan saw. Suddenly the back of the Phantom went down and the crew could see a platform. "Be careful!" Hera urged, fending off Tie fighter left and right. "We will!" a teen about Ezra's age named Sabine blurted. Kanan made a hand motion to everyone, which signaled the crew to jump. When they landed Ezra suddenly felt something cold surround him. He could see Kanan nod at Ezra, signaling to stay alert, he must have sensed it too. Kanan lifted his hand towards the door, suddenly the door slowly opened. The crew headed inside and started blasting Stormtroopers left and right. Finally they made it to their desired room. Ezra started to shiver shooting a worried glance at his Master. Kanan looked at Ezra with an expression he couldn't read. Kanan started to urge Ezra with a rough waving motion when suddenly Ezra started to have trouble breathing. Every step felt like someone tightening their grip on Ezra's neck. Ezra started feeling more of the coldness overwhelm him. Ezra held his hands to his neck as his eyes started rolling back. "Kanan…" Ezra coughed, his eyes watering. Kanan turned back only to realize his Padawan was on his knees scratching at his throat gasping for air. "Ezra!" Kanan shouted as he started to run towards Ezra only to be stopped by a darkly familiar voice. "One step closer and the boy gets it." The voice lingered in the shadows. Then a figure formed from them and the Inquisitor stood there. "Those crates are not yours for the taking Rebels." The Inquisitor grinned holding his hand out towards Ezra. By now the boy was in the air grabbing for his throat. The Inquisitor shrugged looking at the Padawan then at Kanan. "Your choice, Jedi." He chuckled. Zeb walked up behind Kanan and put his hand of the man's shoulder. "The only way we can save the kid is if we get him later and make a run for it now." The Lasat whispered into Kanan's ear. "The purple creature's right you know? Oh, and sorry for your family." The gray figure laughed. Zeb snarled at Inquisitor, about to throw a comeback to his trash talk before Kanan stopped him and gave an ice cold stare at the force welder. "You made the right decision." The Inquisitor turned and signaled Agent Kullas that was now holding an unconscious Ezra that was let go from the force grip long ago. Kanan watched the boy be dragged into the darkness against his will with regretful eyes before turning and running back to catch up with the others that had already been running towards the phantom. **_Why did I agree to that…?_** Kanan thought to himself. Ezra was gone for now, but Kanan would get him back. No matter what.

Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! ill be updating if anyone wants me too! Remember ALWAYS WATCH STAR WARS REBELS!


	2. The Injection

I don't know what to write... SO SHOUTOUT TO DARTH RAVAGER!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels, Disney XD does... sadly...**

Kanan was sitting in his bunk with his eyes closed, trying to sense Ezra. He could feel him! But it was weak, he worried what was wrong but he knew he was still unconscious. He was in a prison cell, and he knew exactly where that was. "Ok, load up! I got his coordinates, he's in a prison cell." Kanan walked down the hall towards the Phantom and let Zeb and Sibine come with him to retrieve Ezra. The ship disconnected from the Ghost and started flying into space. Kanan pressed a button on his wrist and lifted it to his mouth, "Specter 2 to Specter 1, we're entering Hyperspace and the mission is a go." The device beeped then a voice responded. "Copy that Specter 2, go luck and be careful." The com rang Hera's voice. A few minutes later they exited Hyperspace and came between two Star Destroyers. Kanan immediately flipped a switch to cloche themselves. After a few minutes of persuading the main control leader to dock them they connected to the Star Destroyers underbelly. Two sliding doors opened to the ship and both Stormtroopers and the Rebels hesitated noticing the situation then before soldiers got a second to think Zeb banged their heads together knocking them out. Zeb looked at them with an amused face and laughed before blasting more incoming Stormtroopers. "You go get the kid and we'll handle thing back here!" Sibine shouted over the sound of blasting guns. Kanan nodded his acknowledgement to the both of them and ran towards his Padawan. After fighting more Bucketheads he finally reached the room where he sensed Ezra. Kanan quickly press a red button on the side the doors and it slide open only to find Ezra strapped to a table with a dark figure standing next to him. Ezra looked at Kanan with big eyes before closing them again, hissing in pain as something was injected into his light arm with great force. The figure laughed as he looked at Ezra then Kanan. "What did you do to him?!" Kanan growled at the figure how seemed to be enjoying Ezra's pain and struggle. "A serum that forcefully turns whoever's victim to it to the Dark Side willing or not." The figure laughed evilly. Ezra shallowed thickly before struggling more from the pain in his arm. "How long do we have?!" Kanan shouted at the man. "About a day." The man chuckled and turned and disappeared into the shadows of the room. Kanan quickly ran over to Ezra and unbuckled the suffering child. Kanan picked him up in his arms and started running towards where he left Sibine and Zeb. "Let's go!" Kanan yelled to the two as the followed hurryingly. They all boarded the ship and as quickly as possible took off into Hyperspace. Kanan set the now awake Ezra on a fold out chair. Sibine started to rap Ezra's arm were the needle was crammed in. Ezra was holding his arm with his other hand hissing in pain. "Hey, are you alright?" Kanan asked Ezra in a worried voice. Ezra's eyes popped open, surprised from the voice. Ezra then remembered where he was, he was safe. "Yeah, I'm fine. My arm just hurts." Ezra breathed and let go of his arm when the pain started to ebb away. "Ok, good." Kanan sighed. He then motioned the other to the control room and closed the door. (Sorry I had to add a door in the Phantom, I know that there isn't one. :D) "What happened to Ezra, Kanan?" Sibine urged, rubbing both her hands together. Zeb had an expression that asked the same question without saying anything. "He got injected with this serum that turns anyone to the Dark Side." Kanan paused and lowered his voice, "We have under a day until it starts." Sibine bit her lip and started, "Was the serum green?" Kanan nodded. "I know the cure for that serum! It new to the Empire, but I heard it out in Lothal. There's going to be a shipment of it coming here, but it doesn't come til' tomorrow afternoon." Sibine explained. "I'll tell him." Sibine breathed, unsteadily. "No, that's not necessary, he already knows." Kanan paused and opened the doors and Ezra came falling into the room. He smiled nervously and scratched his head, then his expression got worried. "Then what happens to me if we can't get it today?" Ezra sighed. Kanan deeply sighed and swallowed thickly. "Let's just say it's not good." Kanan forced. Ezra went from worried to terrified.

 **Thanks for reading may the force be with you all**

 **~DarthEzra**


	3. Over Night Darkness

_Hey Readers! Thank you for all the great support! I really appreciate it! I'm really disappointed and mad at Disney XD right now because they didn't air a new Star Wars Rebels episode! I hope they don't forget this Saturday! Ok, I'll start the story now! Sorry._

Ezra was shivering by the time the crew got back to the Ghost, slowly but surely shadows were entering him. He would force them out, but he knew he couldn't hold back forever. It was near the end of the day and by now Ezra was holding on to things to help him walk. He would always refuse to help, but he knew he needed it. Ezra slowly walked over to Kanan and held out his hand full of weapons he had. "You should take these." Ezra offered snakingly. "Are you sure?" Kanan asked, wondering if he really wanted to surrender his Lightsaber. Ezra's hand was shaking, his mind wanted to take them back, but he knew that was the darkness taking over him. "Yes! Just take them!" Ezra shouted angrily. Kanan jumped back at the sudden raise of the Padawan's voice. Ezra let his nerves calm down. "Sorry Master. I don't know what got over me…" Ezra wanted to curl up and cry, the darkness was coming faster now and he would lose control of his tone towards his crew. Kanan took the weapons into his own hands and reassured the boy, "No, that was not your fault. I understand what's going on and we'll be able to fix it by tomorrow. You just have to hang on." Ezra nodded. "Can you chain me up tonight, I have a feeling I can't hold on very much longer." Kanan nodded leading Ezra to the back room of the Ghost. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His Master questioned. "Yes, Kanan. I don't trust myself up to this point." The boy clicked himself as he spoke. Kanan suddenly felt mad at what to Empire did to him, the boy can't even trust himself over night. Kanan sighed as he helped Ezra chain him to his bed. Finally they were done and Ezra eventually fell asleep. Hours flashed by like seconds and Kanan suddenly heard a yelp of pain and he jumped out of bed and ran towards Ezra's room. He entered to find the boy squirming violently with his eyes tightly closed in pain. The wailing continued as Kanan came to the boy's side. "Ezra are you ok? What's going on?" Kanan asked while shaking his Padawan's face. Suddenly all the wailing and struggling stopped and Ezra laid on his bed. To Kanan's relief he could see a rising and falling of the boy's chest. "Kid, answer me!" Kanan shouted, which woke everyone up wondering what was going on. Then a voice came from the laying body. "Yeah, I'm fine, but can you help me up, I think I fought it away." Kanan immediately started unlocking the child which stood up after he was done. But when he got up he just stood there stairing at Kanan with bright blue eyes. His face was expressionless, staring into oblivion. He was like that for which seem like hours, eventually everyone went to bed except for Kanan who stood there wondering what was going on with his Padawan. Silence stretched across the room until Kanan broke the disturbing silence. "Ezra?" Kanan's voice rang through Ezra's ears. "Kanan? I- I-" Ezra cut himself off by falling to his knees and folding himself against his legs. Dark and cold filled Kanan senses and Kanan knew that Ezra had let go and couldn't hold on any longer. "Ezra!" Kanan ran to his apprentice's side. Ezra slowly unfolded himself to sit in an upright position, his eyes remaining closed. He opened his eyes to reveal golden glowing spheres surrounding his pupils. Ezra was gone and was now replaced with a darker version of him.

 _Hey thanks for reading! Soon I'll be posting a new story with a bunch of one-shots of Ezra and I'll be taking your advice for the story! So review your idea's and I'll be looking them over and you'll get a shoutout if I pick yours! May The Force Be With You!_

 _~DarthEzra_


	4. Yellow Spheres

_**Hey guys! Sorry that this story was so short. :( But luckily you don't have to be in doubt! I am posting a new stories soon so PLEASE put ideas for the one-shots of Ezra for one of my stories! PLEASE!**_

 _ **Ezra: Geez Darth! You don't have to cry about it!**_

 _ **Me: WELL**_ _ **SORRY FOR WANTING A GOOD STORY FOR YOU BRIDGER!**_

 _ **Dipper Pines: Ok guys calm down. Darth just wants good reviews Ezra and Darth there's not need to yell.**_

 _ **Me and Ezra: WE ARE VERY CALM!**_

 _ **Dipper Pines: Sure you are... *rolls eyes* I'm gonna start the story while you figure this whole thing out... ENJOY!**_

 _ **Dipper Pines: *walks over to the fighting***_

"Hello Kanan Jarrus." The dark figure challenged. A broad smile stretched across his former Padawan's face. Kanan stood up and took a couple steps back, the boys' tone was lower than normal. The shadow of Ezra stood up and grinned at Kanan while a dark grin played at his lips, "You scared Jarrus? I can go get Hera if that will make you feel better?" The shadow badgered. He slowly stepped backwards and picked up a lightsaber that was laying on the ground. He swiftly ignited it with a press of a button, but to Kanan's surprise the blue light slowly turned a blood red color as the touch of darkness held it. Suddenly the boy bolted for the Ghost's door. Kanan followed him with the same pace as he held up his wrist to his mouth and spoke into it, alerting the sleeping crew about their runaway son. Hera was the first to bolt out of her room, followed by Sibine and Zeb. "He's heading for the door!" The Jedi pointed to the shadow which was running at full speed towards the door. The crew nodded and started sprinting also, advancing the child. Ezra made it out of door, but not far after both Kanan and Hera tackled him to the ground, probably bruising something. Ezra inhaled it pain but quickly shook it off, turning his head towards his attackers. His grin haunted Kanan once again as he started at his former Master. His grin then suddenly dropped into a blank frown as his eyes slightly flickered their normal color. This gave Kanan hope. Ezra was fighting. Than it faded back into a golden yellow as Ezra flew out his hand and force chocked Hera and slammed her into Kanan, knocking them both out which gave Ezra this chance to run. Sibine felt tears as she realized how hard Ezra was fighting to gain freedom once again, then ran over to the two unconscious bodies on the ground. Zeb picked them both up and carried them both to the med bay, Sibine at his heels.

Kanan's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up and looked around. Kanan held his head as he became lightheaded for a second, but then it ebbed. "Ezra!" His voice echoed through the white room, which made Hera, Sibine, and Zeb come running into the room. "Calm down, you're gonna wake up the whole of Lothal!" Hera joked. "Where's Ezra?!" Kanan ignored Hera's joke, very worried about his Padawan. Hera placed a hand on his shoulder, "We don't know, but he still has his comm on, so we can track him. And we have the shipment of the cure." She handed him the injection that contained a blue liquid inside. Kanan put a cap on the needle and put it in his bag, remembering what fear Ezra had for needles, but it had to be done.

Ezra was sitting cross-legged on the ground, small rocks hovering around him. He suddenly felt that his old Master had entered his cave. He held up his hand and a lightsaber flew into his palm. He stood up and started walking slowly toward the entrance of the cave. He ignited his saber and started to drag the red light on the ground leaving a dent in the caves' floor. He let his hand drag across the surface of the cave's wall. He then felt Kanan's presence in the room, he let his hand drop to his side and held the blade it front of himself. He slowly opened his eyes revealing a golden light. He smiled as she looked into the small doubt in the Jedi's eyes that flickered as she stared at the red blade that was being held by his own Padawan. "Ezra." A calming voice rang in the dark cave. His eye's flickered once again showing the eclectic blue eyes that had once owned them, but he shook his head and the blue disappear. "That's my name." The shadow spoke. "Now what do you want. You already know what happens when you mess with me." Kanan shook his head, he was about to fight his own Padawan, but Kanan knew that this was not Ezra it was only his shadow. Kanan closed his eyes for one calming second and when he opened them he ran towards the figure. Ezra swiftly blocked this not expecting what came next. Kanan grabbed out the needle and injected it into Ezra's arm. A scream was shot into the air, but quickly ended. Ezra stared at Kanan while his eyes slowly turned the color grey. Ezra was frozen in his blocking stance as his lightsaber fell from his hand and turned off, hitting the ground with it's metal handle. Kanan began to worry as he started to fall forward, but before his blade impaled the boy, Kanan turned it off and caught him. Ezra was limp in his arms with gray eyes, staring into oblivion. This Kanan's stomach churned in worried and he ran with his Padawan in arms.

When Kanan got back to the Ghost he immediately ran to the med bay and put Ezra on the table in the middle of the white room. Hera, Zeb, and Sibine hurried in along with him to see what was happening. "What's the problem, Kanan?" Sibine pressed. "I don't know! You tell me!" Kanan slightly raised his voice, but Sibine understood and walked over to Ezra's side. Kanan was pulling his hair trying to ease the stress, but it didn't seem to work. Sibine looked into Ezra's gray eyes that stared expressionless at the ceiling. Her eyes widened with worry. "What did you do to him?!" Sibine turned to face Kanan. "I didn't do anything!" He quickly remarked. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the limp body sat up and took a long breath in trying to get all the air he could possibly take in. His gray eyes faded into a familiar electric blue. Ezra breathed heavily as Kanan let go of his hair and sighed in relief as he walked over to his Padawan. "Ezra?" Kanan questioned the boy. The Padawan turned to face his Master and suddenly smiled, practically reading his mind. "Yes, im here Kanan." Kanan returned his smile with an embrace full of relief. "Thank goodness!" Kanan breathed onto Ezra's shoulder. Ezra accepted the hug and then released, suddenly really curious of what happened. "What happened to me Kanan?" Ezra's voice was now vulnerable. Kanan was surprised by the tone of his voice. Ezra's eyes gazed around noticing that everyone slowly took the slightest step backward, away from him. He tilted his head down, ashamed. "I think we need to talk about that in private." Kanan explained, motioning the rest to stop backing up and leave. Ezra looked up after they left and stared into his eyes. Kanan sighed and looked into Ezra's. "Ezra, you Ummm…. Tried to-" Kanan was cut off by Ezra's silent sobs and he held up a hand in a motion to stop. "Don't tell me, I know and I'm sorry." Ezra rasped through sobs. Kanan felt guilt grip his stomach. "Oh, Ezra. This isn't your fault. You had no control over what you are doing." Kanan hugged the sobbing child in an effort to comfort him. Ezra was crying so much that he couldn't deny it. Ezra's sobbing body leaned against Kanan as he continued to cry. Kanan ran his fingers through Ezra's long blue hair. "Your fine Ezra." Kanan tried to sooth Ezra. Eventually Ezra cried himself to sleep and Kanan had to carry him to the room that Zeb and Ezra shared and put him on the top bunk. "Good night Ezra." The calming voice of Kanan flowed through the air. Shortly after that a small, tried voice responded, "Good night Kanan."

 ** _Dipper Pines: I FINALLY got them to stop fighting.. but there both asleep because I summoned zombies and there exhausted! Darth just wanted me to tell you guys that she really thanks you for reading and *in a unamused voice and does air quotes* "please review for my new story of Ezra one-shots". So please do or I'll get busted. Thank you! *reads off a note on the wall in a confused voice* May The Force Be With You? *shrugs* who knows..._**

 ** _~Dipper Pines_**


End file.
